


Can You Keep a Secret?

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 02:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible





	Can You Keep a Secret?

Penelope Garcia had stayed behind at the end of the day.  
She had a date, and knowing she wouldn’t have time to return home had brought a change of clothes with her.  
She spent some time redoing her make-up and a little longer getting her hair just so.  
Doing a twirl so she could see herself in the monitors she smiled and nodded. Looking good.

Leaving her room she realised it was a later than she expected, almost everyone else had left for the evening, the room was empty, the glow from the open door to Hotch’s office the only light. 

As she passed the stair leading up, she was about to shout a goodnight to her boss when she noticed Reid sitting on Hotch’s desk.  
He was talking, his hands in front of him and as she watched they moved forwards as if he was reaching for something…or someone…  
Penny watched as Hotch moved into the light, his head bent towards Reid.  
Reid’s hands touched his chest, then slid up to his neck.  
Hotch dipped his head lower as if he was about to kiss Reid…  
Penny let a soft gasp escape her, then ran quickly towards the elevator.

 

Morgan was hot and frustrated and grumpy.

They had been stuck in this hotel for five days now.  
The case seemed to have reached an impasse.   
The team had been spending far too much time together, going over and over the same ground.  
Eating unhealthy food, when they had a chance to eat at all.  
The air-con in his room only worked when it felt like it.

He needed air and exercise and some time on his own.  
The hotel was only a short walk from the beach.  
He would go for a run and a swim, maybe chase his blues away.  
Even just being outside in the warm evening sun lifted his spirits.  
He left his shoes, his top and his towel and ran for a mile along the beach.

The water looked inviting, cool and calm, he waded out and then swam back and forth until he was tired and made his way to where he had left his things.

He lay down on the towel to dry and the still- warm sun helped him relax into sleep.  
He woke ten minutes later refreshed and ready for anything.  
He sat up and pulled on his top and his shoes, looking along the beach there were still a handful of people enjoying a swim.

A pair of figures caught his eye and he watched as Hotch and Reid ran out into the waves.  
He was about to walk down to join them when something in Reid’s manner stopped him.

Reid was walking backwards splashing Hotch, teasing him.  
Morgan stared. Who teased Hotch?  
He wasn’t exactly known for his sense of fun.  
He watched as Reid laughed and splashed Hotch again, then turned and began to swim away rapidly.  
He wasn’t quick enough to escape however and Hotch made short work of catching him up.

Derek rubbed his eyes in disbelief, it looked as if Hotch had caught hold of Reid, then Spencer had turned into his boss’ arms, wrapping his own arms round Hotch and raising his face for a……nooo…a kiss….yep most definitely a kiss….and not a peck…not a first…teasing…no…a real passionate…kiss…they had obviously done this before.

 

Dave Rossi was returning from a book signing.

His agent and the bookseller had seemed delighted with the turnout and he couldn’t help feeling flattered by the amount of people saying how much they enjoyed his writing.  
Turning his phone back on he noticed half a dozen missed messages and scrolled through hoping he hadn’t missed one from work.

Nope, two ex-wives and one from his daughter, she had left a voice-mail, but nothing important, only, ’ Hi Dad, come for supper some time, your grandchildren miss you.’

He paused leaving the parking lot.  
A right turn would take him to his daughter’s house but it was late, the children would be in bed and he could hardly expect her to make him supper when he wasn’t expected.  
A left turn would take him home, no chance of anything to eat there either.   
He decided to find somewhere to eat here, maybe a steakhouse, he would eat a nice meal, treat himself, he was a world famous author, he deserved it….he grinned to himself and noticed a sign up ahead, exactly what he was looking for. 

Getting out of the car, he looked across the street as the doors of a movie theatre were flung open and a small crowd came out.  
The theatre was small and the title of the movie was unknown to him, something arty he supposed.  
He watched the small crowd until a pair of figures caught his eye.

Aaron, and Dr. Reid! What were they doing together?  
Well obviously they had been seeing a movie, but since when had they been friends?  
What was going on? Was anything going on?  
Was he making too much of this?  
Perhaps they both had wanted to see the movie and had gone together?  
Dave shook his head, no-one had ever even hinted the two were more than friends, he was being silly, making up a whole romance over two people walking down a street.  
Must be still wearing his author head.  
He watched the pair as they walked and talked, Spencer’s hands moving as he described something, Hotch’s gaze as he looked at him, Rossi’s profiling head was front and centre, there was something going on…. 

 

J.J. was excited, months of maternity leave was all well and good.  
Spending time with Henry was a delight, she loved him with every fibre of her being.  
His toes, his curls, his tiny fingers, his giggle when she picked him up, but nevertheless, sometimes she longed for adult conversation, talk about something other than diapers and teething, she was so looking forward to getting back to work, she had missed her team, her job. 

Deciding to swing by and pick up Reid she drove down his road.  
She noticed Hotch’s car outside and frowned.  
Obviously all the time she had been away the others would have been giving Spencer a ride and she wished she had rung first instead of aiming to surprise him.

She wondered why Hotch wasn’t seated in the car and watched as the door opened and Spencer came out with Hotch following, he had a piece of toast between his teeth and as she watched Spencer pulled it out and took a bite before handing it back.

The gesture seemed almost too intimate to Jen.  
Flustered, she prepared to drive off, then was stunned as the pair walked to Hotch’s car.  
Hotch opened the door and threw in his bag then grabbed Spencer for a mind-blowing kiss.  
J.J. struggled with the ignition and when finally her car started she sped away. 

Spencer sighed into the kiss, “Mmmm that was unexpected. Not like to you be affectionate in public.”

“J.J. was watching, she must have driven over to take you to work.”

“Is she still watching?” Spencer asked hopefully.

“No, she drove off.”

A flicker of disappointment raced through Reid’s eyes and Hotch grinned as he pulled him close and kissed him again even more passionately.

“It wasn’t only about her, I always want to kiss you, you know that.”  
Spencer gripped Aaron’s arms and brushed his lips again, letting out a soft moan. “Please?”

Hotch stroked Spencer’s cheek. “I’d like nothing more than to take you back inside and make love all day but….”   
He stood up straighter.  
His tone was different as he continued…..  
“Ready for work Dr. Reid.? We’re going to be late.”

Reid was all professional in a second. “Yes Hotch, all ready.”

They talked about their current case on the drive and it wasn’t until they were parking in the garage that Hotch spoke again on a personal note.

“Hopefully J.J. will spill the beans, ask the others if we’re in a relationship. I know you didn’t want to make a big flashy announcement but letting the team catch us out hasn’t seemed to work.”

“Yes I know, I can’t understand it. I know Penelope saw us in the office, and we couldn’t have been more obvious on the beach when we passed Morgan. Perhaps they’re respecting our privacy.” He laughed.

Hotch grinned at him. “Well if nothing is said by the end of the week we’ll have to fess up, it’s only a couple of weeks till we move into the new house together. Everyone will have to know then.” 

Spencer laughed, “Did you just say’ fess up’ Agent Hotchner? Not very professional.”

Hotch wiggled his eyebrows then his face turned stern. “Questioning your Boss Doctor Reid?”

“No certainly not, I’m way too intelligent for that. I’m teasing my lover, thirty seconds till he turns into a hard-ass.”

Hotch grinned again. “Well you picked the right time, no way could I get payback here and now, but this evening sweetheart, you’re all mine.”

“There has never been any doubt about that.”


End file.
